New Beginnings - (ORIGINAL)
by dawnsky silvernight
Summary: Time is almost up. The next generation of mages must travel back in time to preserve the future and find the lost key. Erza Scarlet never excepts to be a mother. Yet alone one of three mages. Wendy Marvel never excepts to meet her birth family. Jellal never excepts to be able to not be a wanted criminal. I'm rewriting this story. I'll post it soon.
1. Meeting New Faces

Hi I'm new at this so please don't criticize me too badly. Thank you. Also I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the original characters for that matter. If I did Jerza would already be a thing.

Happy: Dawn, do you have any fish?  
>Me: NO, please get out of this scene. You aren't in this scene.<br>Happy: So it was you who took my fish! How could you!  
>Me: *face palm*<p>

* * *

><p>Wendy Marvel woke up in her dorm room in Fairy Hills, the boarding place for all female Fairy Tail members. Her she-cat partner was sitting on the table in the center of the room drinking tea.<br>"Good to see you up so early," Carla stated firmly.  
>"Aye, Carla-san."<br>"Wendy, did you have any strange things happen to you in your past. Before you found me and I hatched."  
>"No Carla-san." The she-cat signed and jumped off the table. Today Carla was wearing a cute little white dress with a pink bow in the front and no sleeves. Going to start breakfast Carla walked to the kitchen. As she cooked the bacon and boiled the eggs she let her mind slip to the premonition she had last night. <strong><em>A red haired woman was holding a basket and running through the woods. The red haired woman met up with a blue haired man with a tattoo above one of his eyes. He whistled once and several kids came out of the trees. The woman kissed the blue haired man before he ran off. One of the children from the trees stepped forward and revealed the same scarlet red hair as the woman. The woman handed the basket to the girl and then stepped back and faded into the trees. The scarlet girl barked something and all the children gathered around in a circle and held hands. The girl stepped into the middle of the circle and pulled out an orb. She muttered something and they all evaporated into thin air.<em>** Carla signed and continued to make breakfast.  
>When Wendy came out from the bathroom she was wearing a black skirt with a white short sleeved top. She had her hair in pigtails as usual. After breakfast they headed down to the guild.<p>

* * *

><p>The guild was quite strange. Normally Natsu would be fighting with Gray. Lucy would be writing her book that she never seemed to finished writing. Erza would either be eating strawberry cake or breaking up Natsu's and Gray's fights. Even Levy would sometimes be petting Panther Lily.<br>But today everyone was by the stage. When Wendy got closer she say several hooded figures. All the guild members were bombarding them with questions and trying to persuade them to take off their hoods. They merely didn't say a word and didn't take their hoods off. Then one caught Wendy's eye.  
>Suddenly she was next to one of the hooded figures. Another cast a magic circle and two wooden chairs sprouted out of the floor. One hooded figured gestured Wendy to sit and she sat. Wendy started to shake, these hooded figures were creeping her out. One came forward and sat in the opposite chair. It only thing different than the rest was that it had a golden pendent where it strapped it cloak on.<br>"What is your name child," It spoke in a soft voice?  
>"Wendy Marvel," Wendy gulped.<br>"How old are you?"  
>"Twelve," Wendy squeaked.<br>"Who were you raised by?"  
>"This guild, Grandine, a dragon, and my former guild Catishelter."<br>"Mmmmm."  
>"Wait you can't come in here without an explanation and start questioning one of our guild mates." Erza boldly stated. Stepping in front of Wendy like she would need to protect her from an incoming attack.<br>"And who are you to state this?"  
>"I guess I can answer this question. Titania of Fairy Tail, Erza Scarlet, Fairy Queen." The figure stood up and walked closer to the Titania.<br>"Step aside; we have no interest in you."  
>"I won't let you hurt any of my friends."<br>"Fine, let's have a duel. If I win you won't interfere with the interrogation of Wendy Marvel."  
>"If I win then you all have to uncloak yourselves. Explain your purpose here at Fairy Tail then leave and never return."<br>" Fine. Let's shake on it." With that they shook on it. Wendy almost fainted from all the commotion that was going around her. "Let's have the duel in the park tomorrow at noon."  
>"See you there," Erza said with over confidence.<p> 


	2. Erza's Daughters

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>By midday next day word spread throughout Magnolia that Erza and a mysterious figure would be battling. Erza was leaning against the big tree when the hooded crowd came. The leader stepped in front of the group and took off its cloak. The figure was definitely feminine. It wore a full body suit so that all you can see were its eyes. But somehow they greatly represented Erza's own eyes.<p>

"I shall start if that is ok with you," the ninja like person said.

"Fine by me," Scarlet Responded.

"Requip, Heavenly Sword Circle." The figures attire changed to consist of an angle like outfit that had swords in a wing shape. But its face was still consealed. Suddenly Swords appeared around the ninja and flew at Erza.

"Requip." Erza requiped into her flight armor and dodge the attack.

"Meteor." Wendy heard a gasp from Lucy.

"What is it?" Wendy asked innocently.

"The hooded figure is using the same magic as Jellal and Erza. What could this mean," Lucy said questionably? The battle went till dusk. Both were exhausted but it was a hooded figure that won. It used Grand Chariot on Erza with a Circle Sword Attack at the same time.

"It looks like I have won this match." The hooded figure stated.

"Who... are... you...," Erza puffed out.

"I guess it was about time we revealed ourselves. But first I must interrogate Wendy Marvel."

"Not without going through us," The whole guild got in front of Wendy pulling her to the back. Unfortunately, one of the hooded figures was back their and grabbed Wendy. When Wendy opened her eyes she was facing her guild mates. They all had stunned expressions on their faces.

"No one move, or Wendy here will get it," the leader commanded. "Now spread away from each other. As for Erza Scarlet come here. Without your armor on please." All did as commanded because none of them wanted to see Wendy get hurt.

The leader nodded and all the hooded figures broke rank and ran and hugged one or two Fairy Tail members. As for the leader she was hugging Erza Scarlet. Her mask was off and on further inspection she looked exactly like Erza. They had the same scarlet hair and eyes. But the girl had a blue tattoo on her left eye. Wendy tilted her head and saw that it looked liked Jellal Fernades's tattoo.

"Mom, I missed you so much." The mini Erza sobbed. As for Erza she was utterly stunned. Mouth still hanging open the Titania was looking around. All the people had a look of bewilderment in their eyes. The girl let go of Erza and came over and hugged Wendy.

"Sis, good to see you. We all thought you were dead until your future self came to us. Mom was wouldn't leave your side all day. She interrogated you like you were some sort of prisoner. It was actually quiet funny," Erza's daughter chuckled out.

Managing to regain her posture Erza broke her sister away from Wendy. She pushed the mini version of herself to the ground and requipped with a sword in her hand. She brought it up to the girl's neck.

"I never had any kids. So I will ask you once again. You are you really," Erza scowled?

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The mini Erza pointed behind her. Erza looked to see almost all her guild mate down for the count. Those who weren't were in runes, turn to stone, frozen, in a water lock, or in some other kind of trap, those who weren't in traps were laying on the ground badly bruised. "You see we all have the same kind of magic as all of you. Plus a little more." The once hooded figures gathered around the girl. Now that Wendy could see some of them looked almost identical to some of the Fairy Tail members.

Wendy gasped, how could this be. Her head was spinning like the time she drank too much booze. So the leader was suppose to be her sister, and her mom was Erza. So that meant Wendy's mom was also Erza Scarlet! She grabbed her head and tried to push those thoughts out of her mind. Her sister pushed the sword aside and stood up brushing herself.

"We can humor you just this once. But you made a deal and you are breaking it."

"No, I never did. You already interrogated Wendy," Erza proclaimed to all the once hooded figures. By now everyone got out of their traps or regained their strength and stood behind Erza and Makarov. Wendy however stood between the two groups.

Makarov stepped forward and gestured for Erza to do the same. He cleared his throat and spoke, "It is obvious that if you are all like your leader here then we cannot win against you brats. Why did you call at least half of my guild mom or dad?"

This time the leader stepped forward and replied, "Because they are our parents. It is understandable to say that they don't know about us. We are from the future after all. All we came here for was Wendy Marvel." The girl turned to Wendy and spoke again, "If you would please come with us and we won't disturb your guild ever again."

Wendy didn't like being the center of attention and started walking towards her sister. The group parted for her and she ended up in the middle. The children stared back at their parents and turned and started to walk away. Five or so exceeds sprouted wings and flew above the crowd.

"We will in the woods right outside of Magnolia if you need us. But as a reminder, Happy stop offering Carla fish, she hates it. Give her bows and offer her tea instead. Gildarts, stop being so attached to Cana. Her kids don't like it that they see you more than Laxus, their father. Evergreen, don't turn Elfman into stone anymore, it greatly disturbs your kids. Gray stop denying your feelings for Juvia. Aqua is suppose to be born in two years," Erza's daughter announced. At all these comments all the Fairy Tail members were stunned. Happy flew off somewhere and returned with a bow and some tea for Carla. Elfman was turned into stone and Gray was being pulled off somewhere with Juvia. As for Gildarts, he was busy beating up Laxus with Cana trying to stop him. "Natsu, stop being so dense and just admit your feelings for Lucy. Blaza is suppose to be born in two years as well, actually on the same day as Aqua Fullbuster. And mom, in the future Jellal isn't wanted anymore. He never joins Fairy Tail, he is readmitted into the Council and renamed one of the Ten Wizard Saints. When you and Dad have Wendy and myself don't let us near Ultear or Merdy. They are both a bad influence, and don't let Wendy anywhere near Ultear especially, she will be playing with one of Ultear's orbs when she sucks herself back into this time period." For these sent of comments and suggestions there were a lot of hushed whispers. Natsu was teasing Lucy and having a failing time flirting with her. While Erza was purely stunned and stood their like Elfman. This time the whole grouped turned their back and walked away. The onlookers of this were just as stunned as the Fairy Tail members. And were whispering on how a criminal could possibly be restated as a counsel member. After a while everyone went home and the Fairy Tail members headed back to the guild.

* * *

><p>Please Review so that I can make my future chapters better. Thanks! Oh and if you were wondering who Astrid was talking about here is some intros for the main OCs so far.<p>

**Aqua Fullbuster**- Daughter of Gray and Juvia Fullbuster. Can use her father's magic and to strips like her father since she was trained in the same way he did. Though Juvia has been able to get her to keep on the bare essentials everything else goes flying at every chance. Also really likes to shop with Blaze. Has her father's hair and her mother's eyes. Has a crush on Simon and always fights Blaze when he is around. Age 15

**Astrid**- Leader of the next generation and is very powerful. Is not a disciplinary at all and can use both of her parent's magic as her family knows of now. Although she could possible have the potential for other magic. She isn't good at much else but battle but is good at making and repairing things. Astrid is often at a loss for words and opts to do most of her talking physically. Is the twin of Wendy Marvel and is 12. (As a side note never take her chocolate cake, she will certainly maul you.)

**Blaze Dragoneel**- Daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragoneel. Best friends with Aqua and can use her dad's magic. Likes to go shopping with Aqua and always yells at her little brother for coming into her room without permission. Although she has a strange habit of appearing in the Fullbuster home like she has the magic to do so. Though she DOES NOT have the magic to do so. Has her mother's eyes and father's hair. Has a crush on Simon and always fights Aqua when he is around. Also she uses her father's magic although she can use her mother's magic she only has minor spirits. Age 15


	3. Lyon, Gray, and Juvia talk

I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did Demon Mira would have her ways.

* * *

><p>"Erza? Erza? ERZA!" Erza looked up from her strawberry cake to see Lucy, Levy, and Juvia.<p>

"What is it Lucy," Erza replied.

"You have just been really quiet these past few days. Even when we tried to look for Wendy you weren't really doing anything at all. The guild has gotten almost completely destroyed because you aren't breaking up fights. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"No its something otherwise you would have broken up the mens' fight already."

"Fine, it is just what the little red-head said to me."

"You mean that Jellal and you have kids, I actually think that is great," Lucy squealed.

"I mean you never got hurt by your children, except during the duel. Three children claimed I was there mother! And another one came over with Gajeel and called him daddy," Levy howled! "There is no way in a million years that I would have a child with Gajeel! Plus one put my in a cage and if not for having Gajeel eat the lock then I would still be in that cage." Erza stifled a laugh and continued to poke her strawberry cake.

The guild door burst open and Lyon,Sherry, The Trimens, and Crime Socerie appeared. Erza and Juvia got behind Lucy and Levy. Both bodies were very hard to be concealed behind due to the fact that they were bigger than the Lucy or Levy. Lyon appeared next to Juvia and tries to get to go with her somewhere else.

"Gray-sama help Juvia-san," Juvia wailed. The next moment Lyon was facing Gray with Juvia behind Gray. "Juvia only loves Gray-sama. We will have at least one child in two years."

"Huh," Lyon stumbled out? Gray now in a relaxed position walked up to Lyon and pulled him into a corner of the guild.

"Look dude, inparently everyones children from the guild came back from the future. Something about having Wendy-san being part of the next generation and accidentally time traveling back to this time period. "

"And how does this relate in any sort back to me liking Juvia-sama?"

"According to their leader, Juvia and I have a kid named Aqua in two years."

"But, they are wrong. Right Gray?"

"I can't say for certain, one could use Ice Magic and he had Juvia's blue hair. Another kept on stripping and she could use Water Magic."

"NOOOOOOOOOO," Lyon yelled loud enough to be heard by the whole guild. "Please tell me that I am dreaming."

"Wish we could say that." Signing Lyon sulked back to Juvia and congratulated her and Gray's future kids and probably marriage.

* * *

><p>Please Review and no flaming please. That goes specifically for you Natsu!<p>

Natsu: Awwwwwwww Dawwwwnnn!

Me: *Evil Aura*

Natsu: Aye Sir


	4. Jellal Discovers Something Important

I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the second floor of the guild Erza was sitting with Jellal, Ultear, Merdy, and Ichiya. Earlier Ichiya was trying to flirt with Erza but was only creating more holes in the guild and raising a medical bill for himself. He was sitting next to Erza much to her displeasure. Jellal was on the other side of her, while Ultear and Merdy were sitting across from the two.<p>

"So a couple said that their parents weren't in Fairy Tail. A little greenette claimed that her mommy Merdy was missing, and that she should be here. I think that was referring to that you and Ultear will eventually join Fairy Tail."

"So, I will be a grandmother? That will just make me feel older than I already am." Ultear put her dead down and started to sulk.

"Do you know who the dad will be," Merdy asked inquisitively?

"No."

"So according to you daughter's claim, she and Wendy are your children. And that they had to travel back in time because..." Jellal motioned for Erza to finish the sentence.

"That is the one thing none of us know."

"So who is the father, men," Ichiya muggly said? "I am sure the red head could use perfume magic. Men." Erza then punched him again while looking at Jellal.

"What," Jellal asked nervously?

"According to the girl you never join Fairy Tail. But you are renamed a Wizard Saint and counsel member."

"So that means I am eventually not wanted again."

"Yes, but I failed to mention earlier that the girl had a blue tattoo similar to yours above her left eye."

"So what does that mean."

"Jellal Fernades, you can be so dense at times," Ultear said angrily.

"Jellal, the girl also could use the same type of magic as you have."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I had a duel with her."

"But how does using the same magic claim anything?"

"Ultear, why are men so dense," Merdy whispered to her mother. Ultear just shrugged her shoulders.

"Jellal I believe you are Wendy's and this mysterious girl's father," Erza yelled at him!

"WHAT," Jellal and Ichiya shrieked!

"There is no way I am a father. Especially to a child like Wendy; these children must be from some foreign country orphanage. They needed some people to take them in so they made up this crazy story. Yay thats sounds about right," Jellal muttered to himself.

"Jellal, how would they know that Carla doesn't like fish and that Happy always offers her some?Or that Evergreen could use stone magic? Or that Gildarts was so attached to Cana after he discovered that she was his daughter?" Jellal just shrugged in response.

"Erza-san why would you taint your lovely perfume with this criminal's? Men," Ichiya blurted out. Erza hit Ichiya through the roof of the guild and Jellal and Merdy went over to another table to discuss the whole scenario. When they came back their was an awkward silence.

Ultear was the first to break that silence, "Is there any way we can locate the children?"

"No, we search for three days straight and never found any sign of them. The only lead we have was a letter in my pocket from my daughter," Titania replied.

"What does it read," Merdy asked?

" Dear Erza Scarlet, you will find us when the time is right. Though some may climb over mountains and valleys to try and get to Wendy you will never find her. The only way to find your future blood is to be patient and prevail. And use the dove tree. Find the one with a couples name attached. Only the couple may follow the dove or it will fly off and you will never reach your goal. Astrid."

"Ok, I vote we go into the woods and try and find a dove tree," Merdy volunteered.

"No, the problem is that none of the dove's fly off when we reach the right ones," Erza responded.

"I know, what if all the parents of all the children need to be their by the dove tree for it to work," Jelall put in?

"Mmmmm. That is actually a very likely concept."

"So which children were still standing there when they went to hug their parents."

"Well, there was Merdy's child. Also two more of Ultear's. Another boy that looked like you, and several more."

"Why don't we just gather everyone up now and try?"

"Sure," Erza responded then went to Master's office to pass on the message.

* * *

><p>About an hour later there was a loud bang and everyone looked to see Master standing on the second floor railing.<p>

"Pipe down all of you. Now listen up brats, tomorrow at dawn we will try the Dove Tree again. Meet here a little before dawn brats."

"Aye," the whole guild shouted in unison.


	5. Simon

I do not own Fairy Tail. Although I wish I did.

Happy: I still can't find my fish.

Me: Here.

Happy: SO YOU HAD IT ALL ALONG!

Me: NO, this is a new batch so you will stop getting in the way of the Jerzaing happening.

Happy: They Likkkkkkkeees each other.

Erza:*Punches Happy* I am not!

Me: *Face Palm*

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone was at the guild bright and early. Even the Trimens, Lyon, Sherry, Jellal, Ultear, and Merdy. Everyone was chatting and having a good time when the guild door burst open. Runes suddenly appeared around Crime Sorciere and Erza.<p>

Rune Knights appeared all around Crime Sorciere and they all seemed to ignore Titania. Ultear, grabbed Merdy by the hand and pulled her behind her back, while Jellal and Erza were standing back to back. All the members of Fairy Tail and the other guilds stepped back to behind the columns of the first floor and the second floor entirely.

Lahar stepped out of the formation of the Rune Knights and waved his hand. Instantly more Rune Knights came bursting through the doors and forcing every none Rune Knight up to the second floor besides Crime Sorciere and Titania.

"Well, well, well. I am instructed by the Magic Council to arrest Crime Sorciere and those closely inflicted with Crime Sorciere," Lahar lazily pronounced to the whole crowd yawning.

"How did you know we were here," Jellal retorted back coming right up to the rune barriar.

"Well, I would say that rumors spread terribly fast. Also with many spies on the loose trying to catch Crime Sorciere we had an idea that you and your lackeys would show up here."

"Ultear and Merdy are not my lackeys. They are my nakama!"

"Lackeys, fellow colleagues, call them what you wish. But that still doesn't meant that you three have caused countless deaths and deceived the Magic Council itself."

"I was controlling Jellal at the time he killed all those people. Merdy on the other hand was simple a victim. Grimore Heart destroyed her village and all those people. Please punish me but let Merdy, Erza, and Jellal go," Ultear pleaded with Lahar.

"I am sorry Madam but no. These two," Lahar waved a hand at Jellal and Merdy, "Are still responsible for the crimes they committed. Victim or being possessed doesn't change my orders. As for Titania, she is under arrest because she has been two closely inflicted with that man." Lahar pointed at Jellal.

"She has only been a victim that I am pleased to torture over and over again," Jellal pronounced. Their were several gasps from the core members of Fairy Tail. Lucy could see that Erza started to have tears roll down her eyes.

"Although that may be the case. Erza Scarlet is still under arrest, but it will be taken into consideration during her trial," Lahar commented, "Now will you go quietly or do we have to inflict forced upon you four." Crime Sorciere got into fighting positions while at the side Erza was being hand-cuffed and being carted away from Jellal and the Fairy Tail members. Lahar nodded and Crime Sorciere was electrified. All of the members collapsed on the ground from shock, Merdy was even twitching a little. Lahar motioned towards the Rune Knights. Several Knights went in and hand-cuffed all the members.

As Ultear, the last of the prisoners, got into the cart a Rune Knight ran up to Lahar. He collapsed onto the ground from exhaustion. He immediately got back up and saluted to Lahar, and fell back down. The Knight was badly bruised and had several cuts. His uniform was in tattered and he reeked.

"What is the meaning of this. What regiment are you from," Lahar hurriedly spoke?

"My regiment doesn't exist anymore. Anologia destroyed it all," the soldier puffed out.

"Where?"

"Near the end of the line." With that the Rune Knight died. Lahar himself bent down and closed his eyes.

"Listen up, I will need all of you to go out into every city; no matter how small and evacuate it. Every city along the rail must be evacuated for the safety of everyone. Leave the prisoners. Master Markcov, can you watch over the prisoners for a couple of days. Just hand them food through the opening in the side. Especially don't try and break the lock. If you do then the Magic Council will most likely want your head," Lahar announced.

"Yes sir," Master said grimly. With that all the Rune Knights dispersed.

Crime Sorciere and Titania were still in that mobile cage of their. They were chained together by the wrists. Titania was sobbing which was very unlike her and the rest were trying to escape. They were using what little magic they could but with no success.

"I thought you said you had a high magic tabilizume," Jellal spoke out?

"I do and you should stop pestering me about that. It is just that when we got electrocuted almost all my power drained from me, same with Merdy so don't badger her," Ultear replied sharply. Erza was now just gazing out a bared window and didn't seem in any worry to escape.

"Night-fall shall be soon," Erza commented in a monotone.

"Jellal, we could use her help. Go comfort her," Ultear commanded Jellal in a low voice. Jellal just shrugged though. Ultear face palmed and got back to work with Merdy on trying to escape. Without turning to Jellal she said, "Just do what you use to do when you were kids. What did you usually do cheer her up when you were slaves?" Finally understanding Jellal went over and sat across from Erza. She didn't look over at him deliberately when he put his hand on hers.

"Why are you acting like this Erza," Jellal asked,"I would guess that you would be fighting with Ultear on how to escape?"

"Do you really think of me as just another victim of yours," Erza replied?

"What? No. Why would you think that?"

"When we were trapped in the runes you called me a victim you liked to torture."

"Erza, that was because I didn't want you to get tangled up in my own problems. You have many friends, why would you ever like someone like me?"

"Because, I just do. And you always had my back when we were kids. It is my turn to have your back. But why did you take my place before you first got possessed?"

"Because, I love you." With that Jellal kissed Erza on the lips. Pretty soon Erza was kissing him back too. When they broke apart their foreheads were touching and they were smiling at one another. They would have kissed again if not for the voice outside of the cage speaking to them. It was that guard before but this time he looked as healthy as ever.

"I'm sorry to interrupt. But I need to see the girl call Merdy," He spoke in a solemn tone. Merdy whipped around. Her pink hair falling across her face. She picked her way around the three bodies all wide eyed and staring at the figure.

"I am the girl you asked for," Merdy spoke in a solemn tone.

"Hi mom," the figure waved through the bars. At these words Merdy was went bleach white and she promptly fainted into Ultears lap as if on cue. "I'm going to get you out of here. My twin is dealing with the guild members in the building. But if I release you, you all must follow me and don't ask any questions." They all nodded in unison except Merdy, who was unconscious and the guard stepped away and muttered a few words. Neon pink magic circles appeared below everyone's feet.

"Inololono (In-col-lona-no)," the guard yelled! With that the cuffs broke free and each of them in turn were bathed in a pink light. When they reopened them they were inside of the guild hall. Everyone stared at them from where they were. Even Natsu and Gray took a second to glance at the newcomers then immediately went back to their fight.

The once dead guard was no where in sight. Where he should have been standing was a cute little girl around the age of fourteen. She had emerald eyes with vibrate green hair that she wore in a circle pony tail at the base of her scalp. She was adorned with a forest green cloak with a black circle broach. Under the cloak she wore a cute maroon dress with swirls along the bottom. She was also adorned with knee high brown boots stained with grass and dirt. A girl that was identical with her came bounding out of the crowd and hugged her.

"Warrior, so you finally got them out," one of the twins states.

"Yay, I got her out. Are you doubting my magical power Phoenix," the other defensively.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Phoenix responded in a chilled tone.

"Oh, you want to go at it," Warrior's eyes started to turn a deep shade of forest green. While Phoenix's eyes turned a nice mossy green color. With that they joined the brawl of the already chaotic fight in the guild.

Erza, now having her confident regained stopped the fight within five seconds. All the men and few women in the fight had considerable sized lumps up top their heads like little identical hats. All but one had been broken up. Titian stood there for a moment sizing up her new opponents and then delivered justice, which was in this case the girls being forced to the opposite sides of the scarlet mage.

"Ok, where is Anologia," Erza stubbornly questioned?

"Who," they pronounced in unison?

"The fearsome dragon in which imprisoned most of the Fairy Tail members on an island for seven years," Erza said exasperated, "that Anologia."

"Ohhhhh," the again chimed in unison. "We don't know where he is. We just made up that excuse to break you out of prison. The army would forget about you and go rescue the citizens. It was all a really basic plan." Signing Erza dismissed the two. They scurried over to the bar and ordered chocolate shakes for one another.

"You know, just a week ago they weren't like this. They never dressed the same and one liked chocolate while the other liked vanilla. It is amazing how quickly one can change," A voice coming from the shadows spoke. When he stepped into the light he looked like a slightly younger version of Jellal except for the fact that he had Erza's eyes.

"Hello mother, father," the young man dipped his head in the direction of Erza and Jellal."I was to make sure that they completed their mission. So much for that plan and also for the dove tree plan." Signing he shifted more into the light. One would see a Jellal also with a forest green cloak on. Underneath he wore a simple pair of brown sneakers and long white trousers. On the top he wore a simple tee-shirt with scarlet and blue swirls all over it. "My name is Simon," Simon stated to the guild."I have come to take you to our base camp. It turns out we need this generation after all."

Without a seconds hesitation Simon spun on his heels and marched out the guilds double doors. The twins scurried after him when he called out, "Meet me at noon at the guild hall, packed."

* * *

><p>I made up the spell that Warrior performed in there. It is a spell that basically transports anyone anywhere. Oh and so far here are the list of characters one should remember.<p>

Aqua, Blaze, Astrid and Simon

Simon-Is the son of Erza Scarlet and Jellal. (Jellal gave Erza her last name so yay. She didn't change it.) He is the crush of Aqua and Blaze although he likes them both as just friends. He is an exact copy of Jellal just with his mother's eyes. He has his mother's personality and is one of the two discipliners for the next generation. He can only summon weapons but knows how to use some dark magic which greatly is concerns his parents. Age 16

Happy: So if you didn't take my fish who did?

Carla: I did Happy!

Happy: WHY!

Carla: Because I was sick and tried of you offering me some. I also happened to actually enjoy fish.

Happy: Why did you take my fish?

Me: That's enough you to love birds. If you would like to continue, get a room. I know Mira has a one in the back of the guild for "special" occasions. *Plotting Aura*

Happy and Carla: Don't turn into a Devil Matchmaker!


	6. Mourning A Lost Child

Erza quietly opened up two spare bedrooms at Fairy Hills. Merdy bounded in one while Ultear slumped into hers. In the rooms were a simple bed with a chest at the end. The walls were painted white with no decorations. Both nodded at Erza as she went to her own dorm rooms.

Silently she glided into the shower. When the mage got out she requipped into her pjs and crawled into her bed. Starring up at the night blue ceiling Erza contemplated what the days chaotic events would bring her to next. She was now a wanted criminal by the magic council all because she was close to Jellal. If nothing else good came from the day at least Jellal finally confessed how he felt about her.

Sleeplessness over took her as Erza slowly slid into unconscious. She opened up and her eyes into a dream to see herself in a cottage like two story house. Astrid was reading a book in a corner that read The Methods to Discovering Magic Within Yourself. She was curled up on a a purple chair in what must have been the living room. It was spacious with two purple couches and four chairs around a Spruce tree table. The room itself had a purple theme to it with Orchids on various side tables carefully placed around the room.

Astrid put down her book when Simon came in wearing a black tuxedo. Astrid herself was wearing a night black mini skirt with azul trim. On top was a plain white dress shirt and knee high black combat boots. She had her hair in two high pigtail adorned with black wings with white tips.

"It is time," Simon stated simply. Astrid had tears welding up in her eyes. He pulled her into an embrace and she let the tears slide down her face. Supporting one another they made there way out of the cozy house and to the Cathedral. Two figures came up to each greet them each also donned in black attire.

Erza looked up at the sky to see that it wasn't raining but the clouds certainly block most of the sun except some light escaped and shown on one tombstone. She carefully picked her way to the tomb. It read Here lies BlueStar Fernandes. The best sister, daughter, and twin anyone could hope for. "She was the most cheerful little babe I have ever seen," Father. "She was the world's own little ball of joy," Mother. "I wish I could have taught her how to ride a bike and play catch," Brother. "Even though I didn't really know her, I know she is happy wherever she is. It is a twin thing," Sister and Twin.

The four came back to the grave stone and just stared at it. Erza tilted her head slightly in confusion. The older man must have been Jellal, while the woman was herself. Erza gaped at the realization. The older Erza wore a simple dress that cascaded down to the ground. Her hair was down but she was clutching a photo. She placed it by the grave and they all sat there a little while longer before leaving to mourn the rest of the day at home.

The younger version of herself came around to look at the picture and nearly passed out. It was her in front of the guild hall but older. Jellal was holding Simon hand and pulling Erza into a slight embrace. In her arms were two babies. One swathed in blue cloth the other in red. On the description below it read. Erza and Jellal, the two adults. Simon of the far right and RedStar and BlueStar in Erza's arms. BlueStar swatted in red RedStar swathed in blue. Tears began to run down Erza's cheeks at the thought of thinking Wendy was dead.

* * *

><p>Sweating Erza bolted awake. Light was pouring in from her many windows. Shaking the feeling off she quickly showered and requipped into her usual armor. After a quick breakfast she carefully locked the door to her dorm rooms she made her way to the cellar area of Fairy Hills. Down there is where she kept her wagon she always took on trips. Already packed from the night before she wheeled it out to be greeted by the rest of the Fairy Hill girls.<p>

They made their way down to the guild hall together. When they got to the front everyone was already waiting for them and Simon. Ultear and Merdy made their way up to Jellal on the other side of the plaza and Erza just hung around her team.

"I am so excited to see Wendy again," Lucy interjected her train of thought. "Erza, whats wrong? You have been strangely quiet for the past few days."

"It is just. How can I be a mother too someone like Wendy. She is smart and kind, I'm you know."

"You know Erza-chan. I think you are still letting all this information sink in. It is not everyday that people you think you knew end up to be your children. But it alright, we are all a little shocked. You aren't alone, you never have to be again," Mira came up and gave Erza a hug. She hugged back and they slowly broke apart.

Lucy interjected them and said, "You know I think I will catch up to see what Natsu is doing." With that she scamped off to leave the two mages stifling a laugh. For someone who claims not to be in love with Natsu she sure has a difficult time proving it.

An eery sort of presence suddenly appeared from the end of the road. It did not help that the clouds decided to block out the sun and that this figure had a navy blue cloak on. The person moved as if he or she was drunk but never stumbled to much. Time stopped and froze still as the cloak figure made the entire guild go silent. It slowly took off his hood to reveal Astrid. Today she was wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt that had fireworks on it. Over that was a shoulder guard with swirls engraved into it. On the bottom she was wearing a cute white mini skirt with knee high lace up black boots.

"Hello to the guilds of the past. I am Astrid and I am here to take you to our base. Simon could not take you because he is seeing Violet," Astrid spoke in a monotone voice as if it had been practiced over and over again. "Follow me."

It was quite an off sight for the people of Mangolia. For a hooded figure was leading Fairy Tail mages away form the city. And to top it all off all of them were packed as if they were to be gone for a long while. Staring in confusion they came to the assumption that this had nothing to do with the disappearance of Wendy Marvel. After all they didn't have missing posters of her around town. They instead figured this was a guild vacation. Oh how wrong they were.

* * *

><p>Sorry for not giving a description of Warrior and Phoenix. So here are...<p>

**Violet**- An independent type of girl who is the daughter of Mira Strauss and Freed Justine. She has very light green hair and has her mother's eyes and personality. Although she is very studious which makes her very compatible with Simon. Thus they spend a lot of time together and recently there was a betting ring about how long it will take for them to become girlfriend and boyfriend. It is also rumored that they are keeping it a secret due to the fact that their mothers' are rivals. (When Erza and Mira were pregnant with them around the same time it somehow reignited their rivalry and have been continuing ever since.) Age 16 and can use her father's magic. When she was born she wrote ruins so that no one could come near her with the exception of her parents. The ruins were violet hence her name.

**Warrior**- The more physical one of the two twins. They are both excellent in staying hidden and coming up on people without them noticing. They both have emerald green eyes and vibrate green hair. They were found in the runes of a village as little children by Merdy. Their town was destroyed by a dark guild. They use concealing and transportation magic. (A.K.A I made up the two. It is pretty self explanatory magic.)

**Phoenix**-The brains of the two. The twins can share magic when touching and have twin telepathy. They are thirteen years, one hundred and forty nine days, eleven hours, twenty-two minutes and nine seconds as of right now. Are always seen together and love to challenge each other in fights though Warrior usually wins. They wanted to refer to themselves as The Twins but RedStar would have their head for that because she also has a twin. (Just one that is in a different time period that that they thought was dead.) So they refer to themselves as The Telepaths.

Asuka: How am I in the future?

Me: Still very cute.

Asuka: Aye.

Me: Can you do the honors?

Asuka: Aye. Dawn doesn't own Fairy Tail.


	7. Aqua's Threat

Mira: I don't really see Freed and myself together in the future.

Me: Oh you'll see.

Mira: I much prefer matchmaking not being matched.

Me: Well maybe it was time you were.

Freed: Hi Dawn-sama, Mira-sama.

Mira: *Blush*

Me: SEE! Oh yay by the way I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p>They trekked for most of the day. Lucy didn't have a good feeling about this. Some strange magic was involved that was for sure. And to further prove her point the trees seem to bend around them and close behind them so that their trail would not be traced. The most unsettling thing about all of this is that every so often their was a flash of vibrate green in the trees as though someone was watching them. Astrid didn't acknowledge this so Lucy decided not to bring it up.<p>

"Gray-sama. Are you happy for you will see Aqua-san again," Juvia asked while clinging to his arm?

"Juvia, you don't need to use sama. Just call me Gray. Wait are you clinging onto my arm. HELP!" Lyon suddenly appeared behind the pair and forced Juvia away from Gray. Holding her bridal style he sprinted away with a shocked Juvia. "Lyon get back here with Juvia!" Now Gray was left with Juvia's suitcase and his own satchel. He sprinted up to Erza and left them secretly on her wagon.

Now that he had his hands free he caught his way up to Juvia. Kicking Lyon in the groin Lyon dropped Juvia. She fell to the ground and landed with a hard thunk on the dirt path. When she looked back the boys they were fighting hand to hand and had yet to use their ice magic. Juvia slowly got up and stumbled to the front of the group.

The line abruptly stop as Astrid spun around on her heels. A dark glow emitted from her as she stared daggers at Gray and Lyon. The young mage signed and made some hand gestures to some nearby trees.

"Ice Make, Snow Cannon." A single wave of snow shot out from the trees directly at Lyon. It stuck him dead center just barely missing Gray. Shocked Lyon bolted back up and started to look for the attacker. Assuming Ultear did it to separate the two he rounded on her.

"Ice Make, Snow Tiger," Lyon yelled. The tiger formed out of thin air and charged at Ultear. Ultear with her back turned to Lyon and talking to Merdy she didn't see the tiger. Fortunately the tiger was intercepted by another snow cannon and thus never made it. Ultear however did see the after effects and immediately bashed Lyon on the head like U.I use to do. She also bashed Gray on the head for picking a fight during a vital mission to get one of his guild members back.

A figure emerged from the thickest part of the trees. Unlike Astrid she had no cloak on and it was clear that this was Aqua Fullbuster. She had a dark blue dress on similar to Juvia's but with the sleeves hanging off of her arms. She had pulled her hair up into a small bun at the nape of her neck with a bow on the left side of her head.

"Hello mother-sama. Father-san. Aqua is very happy to see you," Aqua spoke giving a small wave.

"Aqua-sama did they find out what year we are stuck in," Astrid spoke from behind her. Aqua spun around and nodded her head vigorously.

"Astrid-san. We are stuck in four years earlier than targeted."

"Thank you. But we will have to leave soon. I will take them back and we will jump ahead seven years so we can give the crushing blow in the war."

"Astrid-san. This is when they first start to rise. If we do some careful maneuvering we can end the war before it even beings."

"Good point. We should locate the seven tablets." Evergreen was starting to get impatient with all this waiting. She had always been a quick tempered kind of woman but waiting was one of the last things you wanted to make her do if not to ignite her quick temper.

"WHAT WAR! You owe us an explanation," Evergreen exploded! All eyes fell upon her and she quickly put her fan in front of her face to hide her blush.

"You owe us an explanation. Men. It is the least you can do Erza's daughter. Men," Ichiya commanded while sparkling. Everyone turned to see two fiery red-heads and one very pissed off Jellal. As if on some unknown spoken word they attacked Ichiya.

"Darkness Cage," Astrid hissed as runes ran from her fingers and bond Ichiya giving Erza an easy target to punch. Knock unconscious the rest of the Trimens ran to help him. He wasn't bleeding or had any visible injuries upon inspection. Jellal cautiously approached a now fuming Titania. He tentatively placed a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into an embrace.

When she had calmed down Jellal rounded on her daughter.

"How do you know Darkness Cage! That is Dark Magic," Jellal burst out!

"Mira-sama and Freed-san use Dark Magic," Astrid retorted her hands on her hips.

"That is different!"

"How?!"

"Because it is technically defined as "Dark Magic" though some consider it just magic."

"But it is still defined as Dark Magic!"

"It isn't truly dark! Darkness Cage was met to suffocate a person to death as its original purpose!" Jellal signed trying to release some of the tension that had built up between them.

"I learned it from the Magic Library's hidden cove."

"What hidden cove?"

"In the library. I call it the dark void. Simon followed me while I went there and well we learned some black art magic." Stunned Jellal merely stared at his daughter. The only other time he had learn't of this was with Ultear and how she learned Arc of Time magic. But she had told him in direct quote 'After we were finished the Grimiore Heart's master destroyed the tunnel there and sealed it shut with a dozen of complex spells.' To think that two of his children could potentially have the power to unlock the unnerved him. Only counter-spell mages could even have a remote chance at break all those spells. Well they could have gotten a Decrypt- a Decrypt is a tool that allows one to open locks and perform counter-spells if set on the right frequency of the lock or spell.

It would at least explain some of it. He had one that belong to the guild and it was possible that the two "borrowed" it and used it to get into the dark void and learn those spells.

Jellal quickly shook off these thoughts and proceed down the twisted tunnel of tree with the rest of the hoard. Astrid followed a bit later nodding to Aqua as she went. The tunnel closed up behind Astrid leaving just Lyon, Gray, Juvia, and Aqua in the clearing with no visible way to escape. Doing so created an awkward silent in the clearing.

Aqua was the one to break the tension by clearing her throat and doing so caught the adults attention.

"Lyon! Stop trying to court my mom! If you do it again I swear by the name Fairy Tail that you will regret it," Aqua yelled stunning all three adults. She quickly dashed off with the trees magically parting for her and the tunnel reopening for the others to follow.

"That was... unexpected," Lyon spoke.

"Lyon," Gray whispered.

"Yes Gray?"

"Stay away from Juvia, Lyon." With that Gray headed back into the tunnel carrying a stunned Juvia bridal style. Lyon just looked shocked, never before had Gray been so serious about protecting Juvia.

* * *

><p>Sorry about the sternness of this chapter. But again I'm not one for humor stories. I'm not really humorous at all. And the story is a written version of the writer. In other words a story is a small part of the writer.<p>

**Oh and I posted a separate "story" with all the OCs' profiles in it. Also I might add some spells in there that I invented.**


End file.
